dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 96 : FERIAL VS NIELS
SS (Sound Set) : The Warriors Soundtrack - Theme Song (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydL3svXFQ84) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Primera~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Captain Astrella Devina Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho Power D Ranger Van Rosenburg: Substitute ~~DOLLARS Secundo~~ Rahandi Noor Pasha: Captain Lie Jwe Ling Beckman Masquerade Ferial Reynold Traveler Andika Rustygear Houtarou Oreki: Substitute ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna ~~NET SLUM~~ Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine Niels Imam Teguh Pratama X-ZY En Ga Kiriosuke ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion Sick Gusti Prabowo Donatus Herman ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika Otto Cricket Angga Andika Satsuki Shirogane Vivian Sonna Pierrot ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona Feitang Rairai Rarai Rayyan Kim Chandra Chang ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ Andry Fernando Ramses Arlank Sinbad Seth Imcak Mokele Galan Eka Alibaba Sesame ~~Panitia Pelaksana Turnamen Babak Utama~~ Fransiskus Antonio Andre Mister POP Elsam Marura Andre Z (Tamu Hari Pertama) Para Supervisor Para Officer Sebelumnya, Andika berhasil mengalahkan Chandra dengan Forbidden Magic-nya. Lalu, Mira mengalahkan Imam dengan mudah. Sepulangnya ke penginapan masing-masing, beberapa sosok mengutarakan tujuan mereka berpartisipasi dalam Rookie Tournament. Di penginapan Net Slum, Aan dan Niels menemui Kun... seorang Supervisor Government yang ternyata adalah Double Agent. Tiba-tiba Kriez datang untuk menangkap mereka semua, namun... Aan menghentikannya. Mengabaikan bagaimana nasib Kriez, waktu terus berjalan. Dan matahari pun terbit.... Garuda Colisseum, Grand Palace.... Rookie Tournament hari kedua pun akan segera dimulai!!! Para penonton sudah standby di kursi masing-masing... walau jumlahnya tidak sebanyak kemarin. Begitu juga dengan panitia pelaksana dan para tim kontestan. Arena sudah diperbaiki dalam semalam... kita lihat kursi MC, komentator, dan tamu. Mister POP : tes tes. *mengecheck micnya. Selamat pagi saudara-saudara!!! hari ini Ambassador Fransiskus memutuskan untuk melaksanakan Battle di pagi hari, padahal kemarin kita melakukannya pada siang hari! tapi itu tidak penting, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu penting dari pemerintahan! ialah Iio Vacuum-san! Iio : ya, terimakasih telah mengundangku. Saya harap saya akan mendapatkan berita bagus hari ini. *nyiapin memo. Elsam : mohon kerjasamanya, uki! Iio : sama-sama Elsam-san! *jabat tangan. Mister POP : sepertinya para penonton sudah tak sabar menunggu Battle pertama dimulai!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bangku penonton.... Juan : ha, gara-gara aku tak lulus di tes pertama babak penyisihan... aku jadi duduk di bangku ini. Stoner : gue malah nggak kepake padahal lulus babak penyisihan bro! Juan : berarti kita sama. Stoner : wah, bokepnya nggak mulai-mulai. *ngeliatin jam tangan. #plaks. Juan : dasar mabok -_-. Acil : wah, nak Juan dan Stoner hari ini nonton ya. *duduk disebelah Juan. Juan : iya mbah. Akhirnya mbah ingat nama ane. Acil : iya, Juan Palo kan? #plaks. Juan : Juan Rainaldi mbah -_-. Acil : xi xi xi, sorry nak! Amri : halo, kalian dari DK kan? Acil : ya. Juan : dan kau? Amri : kami berdua Amri dan Khalil dari BHLF. *duduk disebelah Acil. Khalil : u know me sowellKentat (talk) *nyanyi lagu Sm*sh. Amri : begadang jangan begadang~ kalau tiada artinya~ *dangdutan. Acil : mbah ingat! duo Anti-DOLLARS K.-Team, kan? Amri : yup, tp julukan itu tidak dipakai lagi, ter~la~lu~ Acil : jadi kalian anak muda datang untuk mendukung tim kalian ya? BHLF. Amri : tentu saja. Kuuga : tidak ada apa-apanya. *berbicara di 2 bangku dibelakang mbah Acil dkk. Acil : ??? *menengok kebelakang. Khalil : siapa tuh Ri? Amri : dunno, paling cuma keroco. Stoner : wah, ada banyak kelinci tuh bro! *nunjuk Kuuga dan Beastlord-Beastlord lainnya. Juan : sssst!!! *nutup mulut Stoner. Mereka adalah anggota Beastlord Clan yang termahsyur! termasuk dalam organisasi Pro Class. Dan pria dengan topi bulu burung merak itu adalah... "Samuel Manuel Apache", sang kepala suku. Stoner : oooh. *berliur. Juan : uwaa! jorok!!! *menarik tangannya dari mulut Stoner dan mengelapnya ke kursi. Kuuga : mereka semua payah, karena mereka payahlah... Sumit bisa melemah seperti itu. Dimana dia? Acil : Sumit di markas kami, nak macan tutul. Kuuga : begitu, bilang padanya bahwa kami menunggu dia di desa. Untuk membayar dosanya dulu.... Juan (Though) : dosa? Samuel : ma~ ma~ Kuuga, kita tidak boleh meremehkan orang lain. Memangnya aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu? *meniupkan asap dari pipanya. Kuuga : kepala suku, kau terlalu baik pada manusia-manusia ini. Samuel : aku sendiri adalah 1/2 manusia, berkat Sumit aku tidak dapat kembali ke Beastlord Form tanpa memakai Forbidden Magic, Transform. Dan si Sumit sebaliknya. Dia mendapatkan kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi manusia. Acil : wah, jadi kalian keluarganya? Samuel : benar, salam indian. Ululululu~ Acil : salam orang tua, pret pret pret pret~ #plaks. Kuuga : grrr.... Samuel : daripada itu, sepertinya pertandingan akan dimulai. *melihat arena. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kembali ke arena.... Mister POP : nah, Iio Vacuum-san! silahkan lemparkan dartnya! *TRAK WEEERR WEEER (memutar roulettenya). Iio : okok. *SET JLEB (berhenti di bagian Knightdom of Aristocrat). Mister POP : OU! OU! OU!!! petarung pertama hari ke-2 Rookie Tournament adalah... Arthur Rosenburg-san!!! aka "War Genius"!!! dan lawannya adalah?! Iio : *melempar sekali lagi. Mister POP : Irsyad Fauzan-san aka "Greget Sekai" dari Bounty Hunter Lion Federation!!! apakah tenaga Irsyad Fauzan-san dapat menandingi keleluasan otak Arthur Rosenburg-san?! READY?!!!! Arthur : huh. *masuk ke arena. Irsyad : siap!!! *HUP BUMMMMMMMM (melompat ke arena sampai menghancurkan lantainya). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Balkon.... Nightmare : Arthur pasti menang. Radins : jangan remehkan Battler us. Fuady : namu, Irsyad sudah berlatih keras demi hari ini. Nightmare : pelajari ilmu spekulasi. Radins : ?! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kursi penonton.... Mr. Widodo : maju anak muda!!! Asuka : jangan kalah, Irsyad. Niina : hmm... Arthur-gun pasti menang. *senyum. Asuka : .... ? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kembali ke arena.... Mister POP : FIGHT!!! ARTHUR ROSENBURG VS IRSYAD FAUZAN Irsyad : ayo kita buat pertarngan ini menjadi pertarungan yang greget!!! *pumped up. Arthur : ya, cepat... mulai saja. Irsyad : STRENGH UP!!! *meningkatkan kekuatan ototnya. Arthur : sudah kuprediksikan, STRENGH UP, N. MAGIC. *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). Irsyad : berisik! jangan banyak bacod!!! *DRAP DRAP DRAP (menerjang Arthur). Arthur : *SET GREK (mengelupas lantai arena dan mengangkatnya). Irsyad :' GREGET PUNCH'!!! *SYUUUUT (hendak meninju Arthur). Arthur :' S. MAGIC',' SOLID MAGIC'.... (S) '''*mengeraskan potongan lantai besi di tangannya. Irsyad : *BLAAAAR (tinjunya menghancurkan besi Arthur). Besi gituan gak ada gregetnya!!! Arthur : kuat juga, kalau ini? *GREB (memegang lengan kanan Irsyad), S. MAGIC'... '''WEIGHT MAGIC'.SLIM BOY *meringankan tubuh Irsyad. Irsyad : apa itu?! *hendak meninju wajah Arthur. Arthur : *SYUUUUUUUUT BLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAR (mengangkat tubuh Irsyad dan membantingnya kelantai sekuat tenaga). Irsyad : guhhhhhh?! *muntah darah. Arthur : fuh.... *menghela nafas. Irsyad : ba-bagaimana bisa?! bagaimana bisa kau memiliki 2 S.MAGIC Sekaligus?! Arthur : tentu saja bisa, 3 pun bisa... sayangnya aku hanya punya 2. Irsyad : ughh.... *bangkit. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elsam : pria itu benar, bahkan aku juga memiliki 2 S. MAGIC... Forbidden Magic agak berbeda, tubuh makhluk hidup dapat menampung 3 Slot S. MAGIC... Forbidden Magic memakan 2 Slot. Dan N. MAGIC tidak menggunakan slot sehingga ke-12-nya dapat dipelajari sekaligus. Iio : hoo, sepertinya dunia para Pro itu luas ya. *mencatat. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Arthur : pertarungan ini terlalu membosankan, WATER MAGIC...' LIQUID BALL'. *menciptakan bola air.(S). *mengeraskan air tsb.' MAX FAT BOY'. *memberatkan bola air tsb sampai seberat 10 ton. Irsyad : takkan kubiarkan!!! STRENGH UP X3!!! *menguatkan otot lengannya 3x lipat dari biasanya. Arthur : AQUA PHANTASMAL. *melemparkan bola air solid itu ke Irsyad. Irsyad : GREGET TWIN PUNCH!!! *meninju jurus Irsyad dengan kedua tangannya. Arthur : 100% gagal. Kembalilah 2 tahun lagi saat kami sudah jadi Pro. Irsyad : *BUAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR (tertabrak jurus Irsyad telak di dagu dan terlempar ke barrier arena). Arthur : *membetulkan kacamatanya. Mister POP : pemenangnya adalah Arthur Rosenburg-san dari Knightdom of Aristocrat!!! satu point untuk KoA!!! SECOND DAY, FIRST ROUND ARTHUR VS IRSYAD VICTOR: ARTHUR ROSENBURG (KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT) Mister POP : ok! yang barusan itu pertarungan yang cukup menarik!!! dan selanjutnya adalah.... *note: bagian ngelempar darts ane skip karena membosankan XD. Elsam : taktisi dari klan Rosenburg benar-benar menjanjikan. Mister POP : Hendi TheShine-san dari Net Slum VS Vivian Sonna-san dari Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade!!! Hendi : akhirnya. *TEP (masuk ke arena). Vivian : umm~, lawannya nggak ganteng... mukanya nggak nampak sih. Satsuki : sudah masuk saja -_-. *mendorong Vivian. Vivian : uwaaa! *BRUK (jatuh ke arena). Mister POP : READY?! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bella : Vivian pasti menang :D. Satsuki : ya, Bella-sama. Bella : Satsuki... aku merasa tidak real kalau seperti ini. Satsuki : aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tahan sampai turnamen berakhir. Bella : sip! Aan : maju Shine! jangan malu-maluin mamakmu! Niels : kalahkan si cewek sok seksi itu!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vivian : mari bertarung, cowok berotot. *menjilat bibirnya. Shine : wah, nona cantik ya. Bagaimana kalau beli kalung "Gold Shrimp Shell" ini? pasti lebih cantique. *promosi. Vivian : aduuuh :O, cantik banget ><. Tapi sayangnya ga bawa dompet mas, ahahaha. Shine : wah, boleh nyicil lho. 10x! 2x seminggu, dapat bonus cincin kalau bayar tenggat waktu. Vivian : waktunya nggak pas mas -_-, nanti aq beli di luar kalau mas masih buka. Shine : sip, Shine Minimarket buka dimana saja dan kapan saja. *menyimpan kalungnya lagi. Mister POP : FIGHT!!! VIVIAN SONNA VS HENDI THESHINE Vivian : siap??? Shine : ladies first, walau pedagang aku masih mengenal tata krama. Vivian : ok XD, SUMMON! GHASTLY CHANDELIER! *memanggil monster lampu kristal gantung yang disemayami roh jahat. Shine : lampu gantung dari kristal? harganya pasti mahal. Tapi takkan ada customer yang mau membelinya karena berhantu. Vivian : aku ahli desain interior lho :P. Serang dia, SHARP FRAGMENT!!! Ghast : *menyemburkan kristal-kristal tajam ke Shine. Shine : wah, bagaimana kalau ini? "Sand Fortress Capsule". *mengeluarkan gerbang pasir raksasa dari kapsulnya. Ghast : *JLEB JLEB JLEB (kristalnya ditahan gerbang pasir). Vivian : sihir??? Shine : bukan, aku kan pedagang. Jadi aku "Item Master"... tapi ga boleh sering-sering atau stok Itemku bisa habis! Vivian : ugh, kalau begitu! SUMMON!' KILLER TABLE SET'!!! *memanggil sepasukan garpu terbang yang disemayami roh jahat. Shine : hooo. *mengorek-ngorek backpacknya. Vivian : serbu dia! Killer TS : *menerjang Shine beramai-ramai. Shine :' DIMENSION POCKET M'. *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT (Majin Vivian terserap portal). Vivian : nani?! Shine : sayang sekali ya, Majin itu sudah jadi koleksiku sekarang. Dan... perkenalkan, pedang yang kubeli dari "Weapon Master" beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Green Dragon Blade". *mengeluarkan pedang bangsa mongol yang bladenya agak elastis. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Vivian : ini tak bisa dibiarkan berangsur-angsur! SUMMON! CANDY HOUSE!!! *memanggil rumah permen raksasa yang terbuat dari kue, permen, dan manisan lainnya. Shine : wah, itu Majin yang cukup langka lho. Vivian : hmhm, sayangnya kau bukan Hansel dan Gretel yang mudah dibodohi. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan kemampuannya... KISMIS TOPPING. Candy House : *menembakkan ribuan kismis dari pintu depannya. Shine : *SET TANG TING TUNG (balik badan dan backpacknya memantulkan kismis-kismis itu). Backpackku dari besi, sehingga benda-benda dijamin aman! Vivian : fufufu.... Shine : ng? *melihat lantai besi dibawah kakinya meleleh. Vivian : kismis itu mengandung asam kuat tahu. Shine : *BRUGH (terperosok kebawah lantai). Vivian : sekarang! STRAWBERRY JAM! Candy House : *berkumur-kumur lalu memuntahkan selai strawberry dalam kuantitas gede yang menyelimuti lantai arena. Shine : ubh! *tertelan dalam lautan selai. Vivian : percuma meronta-ronta... hmm, selai itu sangat kental... akan sulit bagimu untuk bergerak apalagi membebaskan diri. Shine (Though) : saatnya pedangku beraksi!' ZAN'!!! *membelah lantai arena sehingga selainya merembes kebawah lantai dan terus menuju Subway. Vivian : ?! Shine : giliranmu! *SYUUUUUUUT (hendak menusuk wajah Vivian). Vivian : ugh! *menutup mata. Shine : *berhenti, tolong menyerah. Vivian : .... Shine : aku tidak mau melukai tubuh indahmu. Vivian : i give up. *jatuh cinta pada Shine. #DOOOOOOENG. Shine : what the?! Mister POP : WOW!!! Vivian Sonna-san mengakui kekalahannya!!! pemenangnya adalah Hendi TheShine-san dari Net Slum, selamat atas jadiannya juga!!! SECOND DAY, SECOND ROUND VIVIAN VS SHINE VICTOR: HENDI THESHINE (NET SLUM) Shine : wanita itu tukang morotin, bisa-bisa budgetku dikuras habis! Vivian : aah, jangan begitu Shine. Aku suka ototmu itu. *mengedipi Shine. Shine : well... fuck. *palmface. Mister POP : nah, sekarang saatnya ronde ketiga!!! Elsam : Hendi TheShine, Aan Y. Artwaltz, Niels, En Ga Kiriosuke, keempatnya tidak kukenal... hanya X-ZY yang mantan DARK MATTERS dan Imam mantan Executive IWS sajalah yang kukenal. Kenapa sebelum turnamen mereka tidak menampakkan diri? dan tiba-tiba diakui pemerintah pusat sebagai Rookie? Iio : ada rumor lho, kalau En itu adalah sang artis dunia maya. Elsam : aku gaptek. Iio : hahahaha, maaf Elsam-san. Elsam : tak apa, uki! Mister POP : Niels-san dari Net Slum VS Ferial Reynold Traveler-san dari DOLLARS Secundo!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ferial : hooo, giliranku ya? *menjilat Javelinnya. Rahandi : heh, sadist mode on ya? Ling : semangat Ferial :3. Ferial : serahkan padaku, dasar orang-orang egois. *masuk ke arena. Aan : maju Niels, jangan kalah seperti Imam! dapatkan point ketiga untuk tim kita! Niels : osu! *masuk ke arena. Satsuki : Ferial ya, bagaimana menurutmu Vivian? Vivian : eh??? aku nggak fokus karena mikirin Shine :3. Satsuki : hoy! Bella? Bella : Ferial ya, dia tampak sehat. Itu bagus ^^. Otto : syukurlah! dia tampak panas sepertiku! *berapi-api. Elsam : seperti yang kita tahu Ferial adalah mantan Mercenary dari JLMB. Sedangkan Niels adalah apoteker misterius. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang patut ditonton, keduanya tampak cukup tangguh. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mister POP : READY?! Ferial : yo.... Niels : mulai saja, dari babak penyisihan aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghabisi anak ini. *KREK KREK (melemaskan otot lehernya). Ferial : haa?! apa yang kau bilang?! jangan belagu, cacing. Niels : diam kau tengil, mau cari mati ya?! *mendekati Ferial. Ferial : justru aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, otak udang! *saling berhadapan dan menatap dengan wajah seram. Niels : fine... biar aksi yang berbicara. Ferial : got it.... Mister POP : FIGHT!!! NIELS VS FERIAL REYNOLD TRAVELER Ferial : Heat Javelin! *mengeluarkan Javelinnya. Niels : tombak ya? ah, bukan! itu Javelin!!! Ferial : jangan banyak cocote! *SRET (flash step kedepan Niels). Niels : shit!!! Ferial : korra!!! *SYUUUUT (hendak menusuk Niels). Niels : eits!!! *kayang. Ferial : lentur juga badanmu! heahhh!!! *mengarahkan Javelinnya ke perut Niels yang sedang kayang. Niels : ha?! dasar iblis!!! *SET DUAGH (mengelak dan menendang dada Ferial dengan gaya breakdance). Ferial : fuck! *ZRAKKKKK (terdorong). Niels : aku lupa bilang kalau aku ahli breakdance! *SET SET (berdiri dengan tangan dan memutar-mutar kakinya). Ferial : begitu? whatever! FLAME IMBUING!!! *menyelubungi Javelinnya dengan api. Niels : akan kutunjukkan senjataku! maju, "Electro-Spine Flail"!!! *mengeluarkan flail berbola 6 yang berduri. Ferial : senjata yang menarik! tapi aku tidak terkesan!!! TUSK! *hendak menusuk Niels sekuat tenaga. Niels : *SET (mengelak). Ferial : guh! HUNDRED TUSK! *hendak menusuk Niels berkali-kali. Niels : *SET SET SET (mengelak berkali-kali), kau lamban!! mana bisa menyentuhku yang lincah ini! Ferial : shit... bagaimana dengan ini?! HEAVY LANCE!!!! *hendak menabrak Niels sekuat tenaga dengan menitikberatkan bobotnya pada ujung Javelin. Niels : !!! *SET CRAASSSS (berhasil mengelak tapi sedikit tertusuk). Ferial : luput juga?! holy crab! Niels : yang barusan itu sedikit mengejutkanku, preman berrompi.... Ferial : shut the fuck up! aku hanyalah seorang Battler rendahan... tak perlu memujiku! Niels : julukan yang pas untukmu, aku jadi jijik melihat wajahmu itu. Ferial : sama, daritadi melihatmu bergerak saja ingin membuatku muntah. Bagusan kuselimuti tubuhmu dengan darah agar kau diam. Niels : huh... kalau begitu rasakan ini! WEIGHT OF GRIEF!!! *mengayunkan flailnya kearah Ferial. Ferial : *kuda-kuda bertahan. Niels : haha!!! *DUAGHHHHHHHHHHHH (berhasil menembus pertahanan Ferial). Ferial : ubh!!!! *SYUUUUUUUT BLAAAR (terlempar keudara dan mendarat di lantai arena kembali), ke-keras... dan berat. *menghapus darah di bibirnya. Niels : jelas, ada 6 bola berduri... dan masing-masing beratnya 1 ton. Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya yang kecil. *grin. Ferial : begitu, don't judge the book by it's cover eeeh? Niels : pribahasa yang pas. Ferial : kalau mau membanggakan kemampuan literaturemu di perpustakaan sono!!! *SRET (flash step kebelakang Niels). Niels : sudah terpojok malah main bokong!!! Ferial : ga ada aturan yang melarang, dan lagi aku bukan ksatria. *CRAAAAAAS (menusuk bahu Niels). Niels : kecepatanmu meningkat... heah!!! *BUAGHHHH (mengayunkan flailnya ke punggung Ferial). Ferial : ugh!!! *mengambil jarak. Niels :' LIGHTNING IMBUING'!!! *mengalirkan listrik ke flailnya. Ferial : hahahahaha!!! ternyata kau juga tipe imbuing ya?! Niels : MAJIK FLEO Flail: WEIGHT OF GRIEF!!! *mengayunkan flail beralirkan listriknya ke Ferial. Ferial : rantainya panjang juga! *merunduk. *GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK (flailnya menyeruk dinding arena). Muke gile! Niels : hahahaha! ini belum apa-apa!' ELECTRICITY SPLOTCH!' *CRRRRT CRRRT CRAAAAT (listrik memancar dari flail Niels). Ferial : *BZZZZZZZZZZZT (tersetrum), guh!!! Niels : huh! *flash step kedepan Ferial. Ferial : *kuda-kuda attack. Niels : heah! *hendak menedang Ferial. Ferial : hah!!! *memblokir tendangannya dengan lengan. Niels : *mengayunkan flailnya. Ferial :' JET LANCE'!!! *melemparkan Javelinnya ke sela-sela rantai Niels. Niels : *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUT BLARRR (Javelin dan Flailnya terbang menabrak dinding di sisi lain arena). Ferial : mari bertarung.... Niels : tangan kosong? boleh juga!!! Ferial : ora!!! *BUGH (meninju pipi Niels). Niels : heya!!! *DUAGHHH (menendang dada Ferial). Ferial : ugh! kuuuh!!! *menarik tangan Niels. Niels : uwooo!!! *BUAGH (meninju dahinya). Ferial : HAAAAA!!!!! *BUAGH DUAGH DUAGH BUAGH BUAGH DUAGH BUAGH DUAGH (meninju perut Niels berkali-kali dalam waktu singkat). Niels : ?! *shock. Ferial : ora!!! *DUAGHHHH (meninju Niels sekuat tenaga). Niels : impossibru!!! *SRAKKKKKKKKK (terdorong jauh). Ferial : MASIH ADA, DICKHEAD!!! *GREB (menarik Javelinnya). Niels : kuh! *mengambil flailnya. Ferial : RED TWISTER!!! *menciptakan badai api yang menggulung tubuh Niels sampai ke udara. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Niels : guahhhh!!!!! bastard!!!!!!! Ferial : *melompat tinggi keudara, sepertinya kau masih mau ya?! Niels : jangan belagu!! MAJIK FLEO Flail : THUNDER CANNON!!! *menembakkan energi listrik berkapasitas besar dari flailnya. Ferial : listrik vs api... tak ada yang lebih lemah baik lebih kuat. Kalau begitu pemenangnya akan ditentukan oleh semangat!!! PRODIGY!!! *SYUUUUUUUUUUT (menarik Javelinnya kebelakang). Niels : maju listrikku!!! Ferial : THRUST!!! *mendorong Javelinnya kearah jurus Niels dan menyebarkan energinya. Agh!!! *tersetrum. Niels : aku sedikit terkejut karena kau berhasil menghalaunya, tapi setruman itu telah melumpuhkanmu! Ferial : itu maumu, assholes! *JLEB (menusuk Niels). Niels : ugh!!! Ferial : huwoooooooooooooo!!!!!!! *menusuk perut Niels sampai tiba di lantai arena. Niels : *BUUUUUUUUM (menabrak lantai arena). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mister POP : mengerikan sekali pemirsa!!!!!!!!!! apa Ferial mencoba membunuh Niels?! perutnya tertusuk!!! hiii!!! bahkan saya saja yang disini merasa ngilu! Elsam : kalau dia membunuhnya berarti Ferial didiskualifikasi. Rahandi : dia kelewatan -_-. Andika : hyohyohyo, dasar bodoh! Ling : kalian terlalu santai -_-, gimana nih?! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ferial : shit, aku lupa dengan peraturannya.... Niels : tenang, aku belum mati. *duduk bersila dengan perut berdarah. Ferial : ... lumayan juga kau. *duduk karena lelah. Niels : sebenarnya siapa kau.... ? *kesadarannya memudar. Ferial : aku? aku hanyalah seorang pecundang... yang ingin mengalahkan raja. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Niels : suatu kehormatan, bisa bertarung denganmu... bitch. *pingsan. Ferial : sama-sama, assholes. Mister POP : dan ternyata Niels masih hidup!! pemenangnya adalah Ferial Reynold Traveler-san dari DOLLARS Secundo!!! SECOND DAY, THIRD ROUND NIELS VS FERIAL VICTOR: FERIAL REYNOLD TRAVELER (DOLLARS SECUNDO) Beck : bagus :v. Ferial : beri aku waktu istirahat! *salute. Rahandi : heh, normal mode on ya. Mister POP : selanjutnya!!! Elsam : Ferial Reynold Traveler, Andika Rustygear, dan Dan Jericho... di DOLLARS K. banyak telur emas. *senyum. Mister POP : Rayyan Kim-san dari TRIAD!!! melawan Imcak Mokele-san dari Sahara Dezzert!!! akan jadi seperti apakah pertarungan ini?! READY?! Elsam : TRIAD VS Sahara Dezzert, keduanya organisasi yang berpotensi menjadi Champion. Imcak : lele lele, mokele. *masuk ke arena. Kim : ah... jangan sampai wajah gantengku rusak ya. *masuk ke arena dengan indahnya. Mister POP : FIGHT!!! RAYYAN KIM VS IMCAK MOKELE ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sementara itu, diluar Garuda Colisseum.... Rowson Inn... Kriez disekap oleh Net Slum, dan sekarang sedang diikat di tiang dan mulutnya diikat dengan rantai besi. Didekatnya tampak Surya dan Imam yang sedang berjaga.... Kriez (Though) : kalian takkan lolos, juga si bongsor Kun... pengkhianat pemerintahan keparat itu. Imam : om~ *meditasi. Surya : aku tak ada dendam padamu, tapi Shinobi harus menyelesaikan misinya tanpa banyak tanya. Kriez : .... (Though) : apa Lody juga terlibat? pasti... aku selalu mencurigainya. Dharma : *SYUT (muncul tiba-tiba). Surya : ?! DHARMA?! bagaimana bisa kau disini.... ? Dharma : lama tidak berjumpa Surya, sebagai salah satu dari 3 Survivor Sunset Village... ini pertemuan yang penuh kenangan. Surya : aku setuju, kulihat kau sudah dapat master baru. *PIK (merasakan sesuatu). Dharma : ya.' S. MAGIC'... SHADOW MAGIC. SHADOW DOOR. *memunculkan seseorang dari bayangannya. Rilo : perkenalkan, Rilo Expert... aku ketua ekspedisi Northern Pacifist. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Nero : *BRUK (mendobrak pintu masuk). Rilo : ternyata kau juga datang. *mata Rilo memerah. Nero : apa kedatanganku tak diharapkan... ? kudengar salah satu klan memberku ada di DOLLARS K. jadi aku tertarik datang. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Rilo : kalau sampai Underground King mengizinkanmu datang, berarti lawan kita cukup kuat. Nero : ditambah lagi 2 orang dari LIQUIDATOR... Narai Genzo dan Balmung Maul mantan Magister Knightdom of Aristocrat. Ini sudah jadi konferensi tingkat tinggi. Dharma : khukhukhukhu... lalu, siapa dia? Imam : dia perusuh, dia mengetahui rencana kita. Dharma : bunuh saja. Imam : jangan, kalau pemerintah tahu dia tewas atau menghilang. Mereka akan langsung curiga dan menyelidiki hingga ujung Earth. Kriez (Though) : Nero Endra dan Rilo Expert?! keduanya berlevel 61 dan 62!!! 2 dari 8 bos Crime Syndicate!!! Rilo : dengan begini, sudah 12 orang berkumpul. Aku, Dharma, Rilo, Imam, Surya, Aan, Niels, Shine, En, Kun, Narai, dan Balmung. Kita akan mulai proyek membunuh ketiga Ambassador, dimulai dari Fransiskus Antonio Andre si orang suci. 3 hari lagi.... Nero : dari dataku, mereka menyiagakan 5 Officer dan 3 Supervisor di sekeliling kolisium. Ditambah beribu-ribu pasukan elit. Besok aku akan memanggil anggotaku. Rilo : aku juga. Underground King juga sudah menyiagakan pasukan Hazardous melalui Subway. Ditambah lagi dengan para "Black Organization" kecil dari Underground Society.... Nero : "Contrast Silphy", "Shonen JUMP Sage", "Toxic Mamba", dan bahkan "Redia" setuju ikut berpartisipasi dalam project ini. Rilo : sayangnya ke-5 bos Crime Syndicate selain aku, kau, dan Aan tidak ikut serta. Kriez (Though) : ini gawat!!! aku harus segera menghubungi Governor Jugi!!! Nero : let the fun begin... 3 days more. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction